Office LoveLust
by Error-516
Summary: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is steadily growing bored of his job, Nnoitra Gilga is bored of all the weaklings around, Shirosaki Ogichi needs some new eye-candy and Aizen is bored of all his 'toys'. Enter Kurosaki Ichigo, new manager of Floor 0.
1. Prologue

**Office Love/Lust – Prologue**

Grimmjow wandered through the nearly empty streets of Karakura, ignoring any odd looks sent his way for his unruly blue hair. He brushed the non-existent dirt off the shoulders of his white, silk shirt that hid the rippling muscles and washboard abs underneath, before smoothing out his already-perfect black slacks that adorned his strong legs. He loosened the blue tie around his neck and undid the top two buttons on his shirt, sighing inwardly as the pressure on his throat was relieved.

He glared up at the large, white building, where the sun reflected off the many windows that covered the walls. This was his workplace, Las Noches. The boss of this place went by the name Aizen Sousuke, he was one of the richest men in Japan and wasn't afraid to show it. He had slicked-back, brown hair with matching eyes, and he wore a constant smile on his face. To many, it looked real, but those who had seen the true Aizen knew that the smile was fake. He was a powerful man, who had spread fear throughout most of his employees with little effort.

Grimmjow did not fear the man, but he needed the job and it paid well, so he obeyed even if he hated some of the shit he had to do for the man.

Grimmjow was the manager for the sixth floor, he was known as the Sexta Espada to Aizen. There were eleven floors, the floors going in order of power, not including Aizen's floor. It was 1-9 (1 being the strongest, 9 being the weakest), then the floor just under Aizen's floor for those who were the best, floor 0. Aizen had his own floor, with his two underdogs Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tousen, which was right at the top of the building The manager of the first floor was Coyote Starrk, one of the laziest people known to man, it amazed many how he'd managed to get the top spot amongst them all. He was known as the Primera Espada. Next, on the second floor, was an old man named Barraggan Louisenbarn, who was grumpy as hell, he was known as the Segunda Espada. On the third floor, there were two managers named Tier Halibel and Neliel Tu Odelschwanck (Nel), two very different characters. Halibel was stoic, Nel was bubbly and cheery. They were known as the Tres Espada. Then there was Ulquiorra Cifer on the fourth floor, he was worse than Halibel, and was known as the most stoic person ever. He was the Cuatro Espada, and was one of the most loyal to Aizen. Next was Nnoitra Gilga, on the fifth floor. He stood at just over 7" tall, and always wore a piano-tooth grin. He also had a tendency to fight with anyone that pissed him off, and was always complaining about the lack of people who were strong enough to go against him. He was known as the Quinto Espada. Then there was the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow. Next was Shirosaki Ogichi, an albino with a strange appearance. His eyes were inverted, gold swam inside a pool of black, with ash-white hair. He normally had a manic grin on his face. He was known as the Septima Espada. Then there was Szayel Aporro Granz, a camp madman scientist with bubblegum-pink hair. He was the Octava Espada. Next was Kaien Shiba, the Noveno Espada, he was an energetic, yet serious man who was one of the people who brought the positive atmosphere to the building. Then there was the floor numbered 0. It used to be floor ten when Yammy Llargo worked in Las Noches, but then he was fired for his ignorance and lack of intelligence. Now it was Floor 0, and Aizen had been looking for someone to manage it.


	2. Chapter 1 - My Strawberry Guardian

Grimmjow sighed heavily as he stepped inside the dreaded building, swiping his card through the holder to clock himself in. He was only a few minutes late, as if that mattered though, Aizen didn't care...he silently hoped. He rubbed the back of his neck angrily, before shoving his hands into the pockets of his black slacks and heading towards the elevator. The metal contraction opened its doors to him almost as soon as he pressed the button, and he briskly stepped inside, wanting to get to his floor as soon as possible - mainly so that he could grab a coffee from the crappy-coffee-making machine and sit down. He prodded the button with the number six on it harshly, growling slightly when the doors refused to close for another five seconds.

He tapped his foot impatiently, watching as each number slipped by: one, two, three...The doors opened on floor three and he gave yet another heavy sigh, glaring at whoever it was that had decided to cause a delay in his journey. Only to relinquish his glare when Gin stepped through the doors, his creepy smile firmly in place (as per usual).

"Wha's with the sour look Grimmy?" Gin asked, sniggering slightly at the dirty look sent his way by said-blue-haired man. Grimmjow ignored the comment and looked away, into the mirror of the elevator to check his hair quickly. Poking at a few strands, he quickly gave up when he realized that these few bits of hair were not going anywhere. The elevator dinged, a pleasing sound to Grimmjow's ears, and he quickly stepped out, greeted by a few wary employees, before he stopped at the coffee machine.

"Grimmjow-san, have you heard about the new manager? He's gonna work on Floor zero, finally someone's taken the job." One of his co-workers said, flicking an annoying bit of his long fringe out of his face, and grabbing a paper cup. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and made a noise of slight-approval, before swiping his now-full coffee cup from the holder.

"His name's...gosh...it must have slipped my mind..." His co-worker muttered, watching as his paper cup was slowly filled with the coffee he loved.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." A voice from behind the two said, making the co-worker jump slightly.

"Ah! That's it..." The co-worker stopped mid-sentence when he turned round, only to see said-new-manager standing behind them. Grimmjow turned, only to raise both blue eyebrows in shock.

A head of bright orange hair was what first caught his attention, before he slowly dragged his eyes down. A pair of honey-brown eyes glared back at him, sat above a perfect straight nose, with a small curve at the end. A pair of plump lips were pulled down into a scowl, the boy's face framed by orange bangs. A black shirt covered his upper body, clinging to him to reveal a lithe body, whilst his lower body was covered by a pair of grey jeans - ripped slightly at the knees. In the boy's lightly-tanned hands sat a pair of black, thin-rimmed glasses and a small cloth - that was currently being used to clean said-glasses.

"And you, I assume, are Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?" The newly-introduced Ichigo asked, shoving the cloth into his pocket and placing the glasses gently over his eyes. Grimmjow simply nodded, dumb-founded and looking like an idiot as he openly-ogled the boy in front of him.

"Tch, idiot." Ichigo muttered, before turning and striding away down the corridor, not bothering to even attempt any more conversation than that with Grimmjow.

When the orange-haired boy was out of his line of vision, Grimmjow shook himself out of his stupor and walked towards his office, not able to get Ichigo off his mind. He smacked his free hand to his head in an attempt to stop thinking about the boy - it failed. He got a few stares from random employees, but most ignored it, as they were used to their boss' way of acting.

Grimmjow pushed on the clouded-glass door that lead to his office and stepped in the room, letting the door close silently behind him. He gave a small sigh through his nose and paced across the room to his desk, slamming his coffee cup down onto said-desk and glaring at the new stack of paper that sat on his desk. He walked round his desk and grabbed the back of the chair, spinning it round and sitting in it, slouching slightly against the padded-cushion back rest on the chair for about five minutes - already dreading the amount of work he was going to have to do.

**00**

Ichigo sighed, he'd done just as Aizen had asked - as tiresome as it was, he'd finally got it done. He'd noted, on his journey around the building, that most of the people who worked for Aizen were very good-looking, male and female alike. Which made him wonder if this Aizen considered him to be above-average in the looks department. Shaking his head to clear it of those kinds of thoughts, he knocked on the door of Aizen's office, waiting for a sign that said he could come in, before opening the door and entering the pearl-white, tidy office that belonged to the man he recognised.

"Welcome back, Kurosaki-san. I trust that you've visited all the people that I requested you to?" Aizen said, that slightly mocking voice angering Ichigo slightly. The orange-haired male simply let out a small laugh as he looked at all the monitors in the room, that showed every area of the building.

"I assume that you already know the answer to that question." Ichigo said, saying it in the same voice that Aizen had, elicting a chuckle from the man before him.

"That is correct, Kurosaki-san...Or should I call you _my Strawberry Guardian_?" Aizen asked, his smirk widening slightly when he saw a small bit of fear pass through Ichigo's eyes. Said-orange-haired male stormed over to Aizen and leaned over his desk, grabbing his boss by the tie and yanking him forward.

"How do you know about that?!" Ichigo ground out through clenched teeth, his once-warm chocolate eyes now cold and angry.

"I have my resources. And one of my workers says that he has been..._served_ by you before." Aizen said, a dark chuckle passing his lips. Ichigo reared back slightly, before raising his fist and, in one swift motion, punching Aizen in the jaw. A cracking sound echoed throughout the room, before silence fell.

Ichigo let go of the tie he had held in a white-knuckled grip, and stepped backwards, instantly regretting his actions, and fearing in the back of his mind what was to come next. No one said anything, Ichigo stood frozen in fear, Aizen slightly shocked, and Gin (who stood to the side of Aizen) simply stood grinning.

Aizen raised his hands, making Ichigo flinch slightly, before clapping them together a few times in applause. He smirked again and placed a hand to his jaw, adjusting it slightly, before opening his mouth to speak.

"I certainly wasn't expecting that, _Strawberry Guardian,_ I congratulate you for having the bravery to do that. Now, I have a proposition for you..."

**00**

"Grimm, Nnoitra! Over here." Shirosaki yelled across the canteen, grabbing the attention of both the people he had called. A grin crossed his face when the two of them walked over to him, sandwiches in hand, to sit down. They both pulled two chairs back and sat down at the same time, Grimmjow already half-way through the sandwich in his hand.

"S'up Shiro?" Grimmjow asked through a mouthful of food, using his friends preferred nickname, simply because he didn't like his first name: Ogichi.

"Nothin', anythin' interestin' happen today?" Shiro replied, giving a small yawn before taking a bite of the Onigiri he had.

Before either of the two could respond to the question, a curse was heard, before someone audibly slammed into a wall in the corridor that lead to the canteen. Everyone stared, though none of them could see what had happened. A few knowing sniggers erupted throughout the room, but everyone else just continued staring; confused. A few seconds later, the new Floor 0 boss walked through the door and into the canteen, straightening the red silk tie he'd been given earlier that day. When he walked in, an employee that worked on his floor walked up to him and handed him a slip of paper, laughing slightly.

Shiro, Grimmjow and Nnoitra looked at each other, before they laughed, grin's firmly set in place. They continued laughing, not noticing the dark aura that was falling, hanging in the air. Shiro jumped slightly when a hand was slammed down on the table next to him, before all three of them looked up...only to see the very source of the commotion standing over their table.

"I wouldn't laugh too much, you could be next ya' know?" Ichigo said, glaring down at them as they tried (and failed) to contain their laughter.

"Don' ge' too cocky, ya' do know who we are righ'?" Nnoitra said, placing his sandwich wrapper on the table and linking his long fingers behind his head, a piano-tooth grin remaining firmly fixed on his face.

"Nnoitra Gilga, manager of Floor five, arrogant, ruthless, constantly looking for new people to fight, you once fought on par with Zaraki Kenpachi. You were also very famous in the USA for being a professional fighter, before you disappeared for five years, appearing again in Japan." Ichigo said, pointing a lightly-tanned finger at Nnoitra, before turning to face Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, manager of Floor six, perverted, popular with women, always looking for a chance for sex. You were once in a very famous gang that you named after your favourite katana, which you named Pantera. You were in this gang with... " He said, this time pointing at Grimmjow before flicking his eyes across and pointing at Shiro.

"...You. Shirosaki Ogichi, manager of Floor seven, slightly psychotic, second-most popular amongst both men and women alike, you once had a fling with Grimmjow, which ended quickly when both of you got bored. You used to work in a casino in Tokyo as a bodyguard, but got fired when you nearly killed a man, before moving on and joining Grimmjow in a gang. You also hate being called by your first name, which is one of the many reasons for you to hate Aizen." Ichigo finished, before grabbing Shiro's sandwich that he'd left out on the table, turning on his heel and walking off, only pausing briefly to look back over his shoulder.

"And just for the record, I know about the entirety of all your back-stories, so don't attempt to intimidate me using such simple methods. I know everything about everyone that works here, and I always will." He said, before un-wrapping the stolen sandwich and taking a bite and walking away, leaving behind three very confused, yet interested people.

**00**

Later on that day, Ichigo was on a walk around the building, trying to find one of the many bosses that worked at Las Noches: Nnoitra Gilga. He gave a sigh when he spotted the tall man walking into the lift, and quickened his pace to catch up. He just about managed to slip inside before the doors closed, before he looked up, just realising how tall the man actually was, having only stood this close to him now. Nnoitra grinned down at him, recognising him as the interesting red-head from earlier.

"Aizen sent me to deliver this message Gilga-san. He needs you to go with him on an errand, your job is simply to protect him in case something goes wrong. You'll be departing at 6pm sharp, be at his office then. That's all." Ichigo explained, before giving yet another sigh and leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"Hn." Nnoitra made a small sound of interest and stepped over to Ichigo, placing his hand next to the smaller man's head and leaning in. He grinned when he noticed the small line of freckles dotted across Ichigo's nose, making Nnoitra realise that this kid was a lot younger than he'd originally thought; eighteen, nineteen maybe?

"Ya' seem pretty interestin' kid. I hope I can ge' ta' know ya' a little better. Maybe a fight would be nice, at some poin' anyway." Nnoitra said, leering at the smaller male and appreciating how cute this kid was.

"Ha, I don't plan on become another one of your many toys, for sex OR fighting, Gilga-san. I must admit that I do have some dignity left." Ichigo said, ducking under the arm that was obstructing his escape, and standing in front of the doors as they opened. He then stepped out and gave a brief wave to the man, before walking off and letting the doors close behind him.

**00**

**Sooooo, what did you think? I know its pretty short, and probably is quite rushed, but aside from that, what do you think? And don't worry; you'll learn about why Aizen called lil Ichi his ****_Guardian Strawberry _****later on.**

**Bai bai for now! ~**


	3. Chapter 2 - I Know Everything About You

**Hello everyone! It's been a while, I know. I'm sorry again! But! I made this chapter longer for you guys, considering I went so long without writing anything. I'll warn you; this one's a little odd. This is where all the dark and very strange stuff comes in, and there is a small almost-rape scene at the end, involving drugs. Please do not read if this kind of stuff offends you, I'll admit, it was difficult for me to write myself, so it's not that good.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy!  
Warning: Almost-rape, drug-use, OOC-ness, yaoi (obviously)**

Ichigo was getting sick of this, almost every person he passed gave him suspicious/weird glances. He gave a large sigh, before striding into his office for the second time that day. He hadn't had much time to just sit down and relax in his office; obviously because he'd been busy with jobs set by Aizen. He let the door slide close behind him and walked over to his newly-polished desk, topped with a stack of paper, a coffee mug and a new laptop. The rest of the room was full of filing cabinets and shelves filled with books and the occasional CD. He had trouble concentrating when sitting down to work without music playing; which probably explained why he'd gotten into so much trouble with teachers during school.

He glanced down at the coffee in the mug, a slightly disgusted look crossing his face when he touched the cup and found that it was cold, meaning that he'd have to get yet-another cup of coffee.

"I'll get it later." He thought, before pulling the desk chair out from under the desk and spinning it round, practically falling into it with yet another sigh escaping his lips. He'd spent a large percentage of his time that day sighing…He was shaken from his momentary pause when a knock at the door echoed around the room. He raised his voice and told whoever it was to enter.

He was surprised slightly by who was at the door; it was Coyote Starrk. Ichigo hadn't met Starrk yet, but he obviously knew all about the man. Starrk stood with one hand scratching the back of his head lightly, his brown hair falling in light waves around his face, ending around the bottom of his neck. His eyes, a mixture of blue and grey, looked tired and blank – as though the man were in an eternal daydream. His white shirt was unbuttoned at the top down to the third button, and it lay un-tucked from his grey slacks that hung comfortably below his waist.

The end of a dark blue, slightly-crumpled tie hung out of his left trouser pocket, but the man seemed to have no intention of putting it on. He yawned slightly – revealing a set of perfectly white teeth, with two slightly-sharper-than-normal canines - before rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and stepping into the room, the door shutting silently behind him. Ichigo noticed that the man had a small faded goatee on the end of his chin, giving off the impression of a slightly-scruffy, lazy individual.

Ichigo rested his chin on his hand, propping it up on his elbow on the desk, and looked up at Starrk, eyes locking for a period of time, before either of them spoke. He gave the signal for Starrk to speak with his free hand and the man looked vaguely startled for a second.

"Aizen told me to come here; he said I'd be interested in the sorts of things you know about…or something along those lines." Starrk said, his voice deep and slightly slower than that of the average person, instantly telling Ichigo that most of the things he'd heard about Starrk must be true.

"And what sort of 'things' are they?" Ichigo asked, his tone slightly bored as he stared up at the lazy man. Starrk gave a shrug, before gesturing to one of the chairs nearby.

"Mind if I sit down?" He asked, waiting for the affirming nod from the red-head before he reached out and grabbed a chair, setting it down on the opposite side of the desk to the side that Ichigo sat behind.

"He said something about you knowing a lot about people, and was wondering if you could help me boost my 'work ethic' or something, by making me remember something about Lilinette." Starrk added, resting both arms on the desk in front of him and propping his chin on them. Ichigo gave a small smirk and leaned back in his chair; Lilinette. That definitely rang a bell in his mind. He gave a small chuckle before spinning round once in his chair.

"I remember now. A while ago when you lived in America, you had a younger sister – named Lilinette. She was your only companion, and the only one willing to be around you. Others feared you and stayed clear of you because of your strength, yet she remained by your side. At around the age of 17 you got a part-time job working in a bar, though you feared for Lilinette's safety, as you and her lived alone, no parents or any form of guardian. She was around the age of 13 when you got this job, but you could not bring her to the bar with you, so you had to leave her at home alone. You got this job to pay for yours and her accommodation, food, school etcetera, as it paid around $180 per month, which was just enough for you to get by. But then an accident occurred. You were walking home from your part-time job, when you saw Lilinette. Now, normally, Lilinette would be at home, but this time she had ventured out to see you, as she had gotten lonely. She was being attacked by two incredibly drunk men named Kyouraku and Ukitake; who, usually, are two very kind people. But alcohol takes a nasty effect on the body, and these two had succumbed to the effects of it. You ran over to stop them, but when you got to them, you realised that Lilinette already had a bruise developing on her face and scraped knees from where she had fallen over when trying to get away." Ichigo paused for a moment, watching as different emotions flickered through Starrk's eyes. He then continued, not really sympathising, as he'd heard worse.

"In a fit of rage, you punched both of them in the jaw, and then kneed them both in the stomachs. Kyouraku, being the heavier drinker of the two, vomited from the sudden force against his gut. You tried to cover Lilinette's eyes, but Ukitake had picked up an empty glass bottle from nearby and smashed it against the back of your head. He did this a few times until you were bleeding prominently; all the while Lilinette was in the corner crying her little eyes out. Noticeably, you snapped. You beat the two of them until they were seriously injured, before grabbing nearby shards of glass and stabbing the two of them in the throat, head and chest. You killed them, and in front of Lilinette. Your hands were covered in blood by the end of it, and Lilinette had been shouting; 'stop' and 'Starrk please, don't do this!' etcetera. You walked over to her and she shrunk away from you, and before anything else could happen, the police came along and took the two of you away. You were sentenced to prison, whereas Lilinette was taken away from you and taken in by Social Services, refusing to let you see her even after you were out of prison. And your precious little sister's last words to you were: 'Don't worry about me, just go. Live a good life once you're out of prison, earn money, and keep our little place if you can. Thank you for these past few years Starrk, you big, fat idiot!'. After that, Aizen found out about you and bailed you out of prison 7 years early, asking you to work for him. You accepted it, and to this day you still live in the same apartment from 11 years ago, all because of Lilinette." Ichigo finished, breathing out a sigh of relief and leaning forward in his chair, sitting face to face with Starrk.

He gave a smirk and ruffled the hair of the older male, not caring too much. Starrk had a face of utter disappointment, sadness, and slight confusion. He looked up at Ichigo, not avoiding eye contact even after all that.

"How?" This one word lingered in the air for a little more than a standard second, before Ichigo leaned back in his chair again.

"There's no need for you to know that. I simply know everything about everyone here, that's all." Ichigo responded, before opening up the laptop that had been sat, unused, on his desk for the majority of the day. Starrk made a noise of understanding before pushing his chair away from the red-head's desk with his feet and standing up. He gave a yawn, before taking one last look at Ichigo. He then walked out; the words that Lilinette had said to him still echoing throughout his head, even after he'd entered the lift to go back to his floor.

Ichigo watched the man leave, before wondering how a man who had killed two others could be such a lazy and calm person now. He then dropped that thought and turned his attention back to the laptop in front of him, opening up a few things that Aizen had given to him on a black memory stick. He let out an irritated groan when he spotted the many mistakes made by the worker who had made this…Aizen had given it to him to fix it, before the brown-haired man used it in a presentation at a meeting.

His eyes flitted about the screen, taking in the information presented to him, and he made a mental note of where the mistakes were and how many there were. Irritation was the main thing on his mind right now, mostly at the fact that Aizen gave this job to him and not one of his many subordinates; or even someone like Gin.

He was distracted momentarily when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he flipped it open and quickly checked who the message was from. He gave a sigh when he'd read the message, before typing in a quick reply and sending it off, closing the phone with a _snap_ straight after.

"Another sleepless night." He thought, before continuing with the task at hand.

**00**

"Grimmjow, not everyone in this building wishes to hear your disgraceful music." A monotone voice said, formed by a pair of thin black lips.

"And not everyone cares 'bout your opinion Ulquiorra." Grimmjow sneered, grinning at the pale man who stood before him.

"I believe most people working for you would agree with me." Ulquiorra said, his emerald green eyes showing no emotion, his words doing the same. A snigger erupted from Grimmjow's mouth, before the blue-haired man leaned back in his chair, the chair creaking from the sudden shift in weight.

"And? They can't do shit about it, I'm the boss of this floor." Grimmjow said, running one hand through his messy hair and locking eyes with Ulquiorra.

"And I am higher up than you, meaning that you should listen when I ask you to do something." Ulquiorra retorted with no change of expression in his voice, which irked Grimmjow slightly.

A knock on the door interrupted Grimmjow before he could make a snappy comment, making him sigh. He yelled at whoever it was to come in, grabbing the coffee off his desk and taking a quick gulp, delighting in the feel of the hot liquid sliding down his throat.

The two looked at the person who entered, one with a cold stare, the other glaring daggers at whoever interrupted him. They were both surprised to find Ichigo standing in the doorway, though Ulquiorra wouldn't show it. The orange-haired male didn't look too happy.

"Look Jaegerjaquez-san, my subordinates who are currently trying to get work done on your floor are getting sick of listening to your shitty choice in music. Now either turn it off, or I'll do it for you." Ichigo snapped, gesturing to the 5ft speakers that sat in each corner of the room. Grimmjow simply laughed, irking Ichigo even more.

"Hah, and how do you plan to do that Strawberry?" Grimmjow teased, completely unaware of the fact that he'd just stepped on a landmine.  
Ichigo walked over, ignorant to Ulquiorra's presence, and grabbed Grimmjow by the front of his hair, making the man let out a hiss of pain.

"_Listen here Grimmjow. _I'm not in the mood for your shit right now. Turn your fucking music off now, and also…_Never. Ever. Call me that. Again._" Ichigo hissed through clenched teeth, giving a good tug at the hair in his hand without care that people were watching. He gave a little smirk when Grimmjow pressed the button on the remote that controlled the speakers, turning them down so that only those next to the speakers would hear the music coming from them.

"Thanks sweetheart." Ichigo teased, pecking Grimmjow lightly on the cheek before releasing the slightly-older male's hair, a small smirk still fixed in place. Grimmjow had been visibly tense throughout the whole scenario, yet he had been unable to raise his fists and punch the younger male in the jaw. He had to admit the younger male's sudden strength had surprised him, which then made his mind flood with thoughts of fighting the other male….which suddenly lead to a completely different kind of fighting.

With a shake of his head, Grimmjow sent those thoughts to the back of his mind, before he stood up out of his chair. He leant over the desk and grabbed the orange-haired male (who had turned to leave) by the shoulder. He spun him round and aimed a punch to his face. He was surprised again when the younger male blocked it with his forearm, which instantly turned a bright pink from the impact.

"Didn't you at least consider the fact that I'd expect something like that?" Ichigo asked, before lowering his arm and walking away from both of the stunned males.

"Oh and also, thank you for your co-operation Jaegerjaquez-san." Ichigo bit out, smiling bitterly as he walked out of the room, his forearm still throbbing slightly from the strength of the blue-haired male's punch.

**00**

_"But they said I could do anything I wanted with you, _Strawberry Guardian._ So fight me. That's an order from your master." The_ Strawberry Guardian _could hear the smirk in the man's voice, and it burned his ears. He cringed slightly when he felt his ass throb from the vibrator that was shoved in deep – held in by something the man had put over his ass - but he ignored it as he stood up. He didn't even bother trying to speak, knowing that it wouldn't reach the man's ears past the gag in his mouth, instead he nodded. His legs wobbled slightly, but he got into a fighting stance none-the-less, bringing his arms up in an attempt to defend himself. The man before him laughed and reached into his pocket._

_"Is that all you can do? It's a good job I managed to get this from my friend. It'll help…boost your energy." The man said a smirk on his face as he presented to Ichigo a clear plastic bag, its only contents being a syringe, obviously filled with some form of drug. The _Strawberry Guardian_ shifted back slightly as the man approached him, warning bells going off in his head like crazy, yelling at him to escape. He knew it was useless though; this was his life now. He froze in place and looked up at the man with pleading eyes, trying to get him to stop._

_Unclipping the bag, the man pulled out the syringe, smirking as he pulled the plastic cap off of the needle. He ignored the pleading of the gagged-male's eyes and grabbed his arm, yanking the smaller male towards him. He then placed the tip of the needle against the younger male's skin, before slowly piercing his skin. The _Strawberry Guardian_ squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to watch, though he could feel it clearly; biting into the gag when he felt the strange liquid begin to flood his veins. The man continued pressing until the syringe had been drained of its contents, before he pulled it out none-too-gently and placed the plastic cap back over the needle, placing the syringe back in the plastic bag. _

_He then turned and walked over to the sink, ignoring the younger male as he panted behind the gag and fell to the floor, his face contorted in pain. He placed the plastic bag in the sink and turned back to the younger male, smirking as he watched the effects of the drug begin to take place. The _Strawberry Guardian's _eyes shot open and widened slightly, and his whole body shook dramatically, muscles contracting and relaxing rapidly, sweat breaking out all over his body as he jumped up onto his feet. A grin could be seen forming behind the gag, teeth clenching as much as they could. The man laughed and walked over to him._

_"You ready to fight now?" The man asked, waiting for a response from the drugged-up boy before him. The _Strawberry Guardian _nodded, stiffly raising his arms – his body still trying to adjust to the sudden energy from the mystery drug. The man didn't care; he moved forward and punched the younger male, giving the younger male the final boost that he needed. The man went to strike again but the boy dodged, before punching back. The older male spun and kicked the younger male in the back, before turning to face him and elbowing him in the ribs to stop him from falling. The _Strawberry Guardian _coughed up blood onto the wooden floor, but the grin was still in place, so he fought back. _

_He kicked the older male in the leg, sending him stumbling backwards, before aiming a punch for his face. The older male grabbed his fist to stop it from making contact with his face, before lifting the younger one up and over his shoulder onto the floor behind him. He then leapt onto the boy, pulling a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket. He pinned the boy down and chained his arms to the iron bars of the bed. The boy struggled, the drug still taking effect, but the man continued his assault. Punches and kicks were directed at the boy's ribs, stomach, face, any skin that was on show for him. _

_With his mind still hazy from the drug, the _Strawberry Guardian _just sat back and let out small noises behind the gag, his body twitching every time the man's fist came in contact with his skin. He noticed that the man wasn't pinning his legs, so he brought his knee up and kneed him in the back, making the man choke on some blood from the sudden force. He only grinned more though and pinned the boy's legs down with his own, bringing his blood-filled mouth down to his ear._

_"Still got some energy? Shall we steal that from you? Let me fuck you so hard you'll be sore for months." The man hissed, some of the blood spraying onto the boy's ear, but the boy didn't realise. His ears were ringing. He'd only taken a small dose of the drug, so the energy would (instead of coming out in one long burst) come out in small short bursts at random times. The _Strawberry Guardian _lay there, nodding his head madly at the idea, and threw his head back when the vibrator inside of him was yanked out harshly, leaving his hole wide open and dripping with the both his blood and the man's fluid from their earlier activities._

_The man grinned and shoved three of his fingers in dry and roughly without warning, making sure that his hole was kept wide enough for him to enter. He then pulled out his throbbing erection, leaking pre-cum from the excitement of their fight, and placed the tip at the _Strawberry Guardian's _entrance. Just as he pushed in, he quickly ripped the gag out of the boy's mouth, revelling in the dry scream that was pulled from the boy's throat. He gave the younger male no time to adjust; instead he began to thrust in and out, giving no care for the boy's well-being. More blood dripped from the younger male's hole, soon giving the man's cock a red tint…_

**00**

"Oi, Ichigo…Ichigo! Get up for fuck's sake."

**So what did you think? Was it bad? Was it okay? Please leave a review and tell me if I could make any improvements! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
